Of Love and War
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: The "Soul Eater" dooms its owner for all eternity, yet, as Tir McDohl finds himself drawn more and more to Kasumi, he's compelled to find a solution to rid himself of the accursed Rune, just as a madman named Albel plans to take the Rune for himself.


**"Of Love and War"**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: All Suikoden characters, with the exceptions of those that I introduce, are sole properties of their respected owners.

Author's Note: This story takes place after the ending of Suikoden II.

**Chapter One: Memories and Promises**

It was a cold, rainy, windy night. Wind was hurtling at a fantastic speed, sweeping everything lightness off to some unknown part. It was a miserable time to be out, most folk were huddled on inside, inside their homes with their families, inside the local taverns getting drunk watching Mina dance her heart out. No one dared to be out in such a maelstrom.

The man didn't care.

The howling of the wind could be deafening to anyone's ears. The soggy grass, so slippery that it could even make an elf slip.

The man didn't care.

The moon up high gave the only positiveness to this dire evening. Casting its ray on the grasslands where a lone figure strode his way to a fortress many miles ahead. A fortress, a castle, a monument; many people who traveled or lived near have always looked upon it in awe; Gargoyles loomed its high perches, casting stony glances, threatening ones, at those that were beneath them.

The man didn't care.

The closer the man got, a sound could be heard penetrating the howling wind even though it was outweighed by it.

It was a woman's screaming. A scream brought on by fear and being tortured, a scream that caused the lone figure to hasten his pace.

Upon reaching the stoned wall, the lone figure reached to his side and undid his rope and grappling hook. Laying it out into exact length with the height of the wall, he then used his strength and agility and brought both the rope and hook up and over his head to the top of the wall. Hearing the faint "clanking" sound amidst the wind, the lone figure stepped back until he felt the firm attachment of the blades of the hook against the stone ramparts above.

The woman's screaming became more and more clear as the lone figure scaled the wall to the top. Once over, he perched on the ledge and took out his weapon, his Dragon Staff. Looking from right to left, and deciding that proceeding on would be safe right now, the lone figure got off of the ledge and came around the ramparts to an accessible door. He opened it with his weapon, looking cautiously inside. As suspected, guards patrolled the hallway.

_Dammit._ He thought as he brought his Dragon Staff closer to him before bursting through the door and faced his first opponent.

After three blows, the guard was down but was soon replaced by two others. The man was beginning to get irritated by all of this. Clenching his right fist, which then glowed, he opened his hand and reached toward his opponents.

A weird rhythmic "twanging" sound emitted and black shadows scorched the floor and hit the, would be, oppressors. They fell down in a flash.

Deciding to waste no more time, The man quickly evaded everyone else he encountered and made his way to the center stairwell. Running down, he soon found himself face-to-face with a giant Chimera. It struck him three times with its paralyzing claws and the man had to use a remedy before attacking again. Luckily, he avoided its "stony gaze" and he clenched his fist once more and let out a black sphere that engulfed the creature into nothingness. The man panted as he continued on forth, still avoiding fights with the other men as he finally came to the main doors next to the stairs. Inside, organ-grinding music played, hundreds of candles flickered, and numerous torturing devices lay around with helpless prisoners either bellowing out of fear and torture or silent as being dead from it. This was the source of the woman's cries and screams. The man saw her, being pulled into two by a stretching device; her face had numerous cuts, all fresh and bleeding. Her short black hair was dirty and unkempt. Two muscled bound men, one with a knife, the other with a lash, were operating the device.

The woman's eyes suddenly looked at the man standing at the entrance.

"Tir!" She shouted.

Her torturers grunted as they turned to see who else was in the room.

Tir McDohl threw off his cloak and stood in stance with his Dragon Lance twirling high above him and his Soul Eater Run-encrusted hand extended out in front of him.

"Let them go!" He ushered.

The two wardens bellowed out in challenge and charged Tir. Tir charged forward as well, but leapt over their heads and stood to their backs. Taking his Dragon Staff, Tir crushed the head of the warden standing behind his left while swinging and breaking the ribcage of the warden to his right. Both men were stronger than Tir thought and both took out their weapons and began making advances on Tir.

Tir held out his Dragon Staff in front of himself as both men lashed, stabbed, butted, and pummeled at him, fiercely. One managed to slice open Tir's forearm; blood quickly developed and the pain of it came as a devastation when Tir swung his Staff against the head of the warden closest to him.

The Death Eater was glowing. It was hungry, impatient, parched. Its blood-lust drove itself into Tir's mind beckoning, mewing, and then, taunting.

Tir closed his eyes, his whole body still engaged in the fight despite his sudden withdrawl from watching.

**_She's depending on you…_**

The voice of the Death Eater leeched its way to his ears and Tir's ears alone.

**_Are you going to fail her again, Tir? She got captured; she's been tormented. Are you going to fail her, yet again?_**

Tir opened his eyes again, which they narrowed and his teeth clenched.

_No._ He thought. _I'm finishing this, now!_

After swiping both of the wardens down, Tir raised his right hand, palm opened, to the ceiling.

Everything in the room became dark, with the exception of Tir's right hand, which glowed a malevolent golden color. Rows, upon rows, of twirling, jagged, darkness spiraled around in a circular pattern.

Both of the wardens looked upon these rows in both terror and awe. They soon shrieked as the column-like rows came right at them, slicing them, tearing parts of them into nothingness. They repeated until there was nothing less than the armor and grubby garments that they had worn.

Light soon came back to the room and the towering darkness columns had disappeared.

Tir lowered his hand down as the glowing from his hand ceased, too.

_**Aww…That's better, Tir…I feel…MUCH…better…**_

Tir scowled at the mark on his right hand, which was that of a octagon-shaped Rune. It came out of his hand like a misshapen bone and had weird markings upon it.

_Glad you had your fill._ Tir thought, irritably.

"Tir!"

Tir turned his attention to the women and those others that were still in their devices. Tir went around and un did everybody and finally came to the woman who, once she had been set freed, lunged herself into Tir's arms, hugging him.

"Y-You came."

Tir smiled and stroked her short black hair as he returned the hug with the strength of his own. He then whispered in her ear.

"Of course, Kasumi. You know how much I care."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm not sure on how to do this since I haven't played either game since 1999, so I need to refresh myself with the source and also see what kind of reviews get before I settle on a story. But please review, comment, and give helpful suggestions for this story to be, not only great, but to be liked by all who are fans of Suikoden.

Q-n-P


End file.
